Un San Valentin Especial
by Ageha Ohkawa
Summary: ese dia especial 4 chicas y una digimon declararan sus sentimientos TAKARI SORATO MIYAKEN y MICHI
1. Regalos

**disclaimer: los personajes de digimon son propiedad de Akyoshi Hongo no mios**

* * *

Era un día muy agitado en casa de los Yagami 4 chicas y 3 digimon iban y venían por toda la casa. Mimi, Sora y Yolei se habían quedado la noche anterior con Kari ( Tai se encontraba con Matt pues su hermana lo había corrido). Era 14 de febrero y las 4 chicas se habían puesto deacuerdo para preparar chocolate y ayudarse a elegir un lindo regalo pasa sus amigos más especiales.

-listo, termine con mis chocolates-grito mimi muy emocionada mientras iba por los envoltorios.

-que bien a mi todavía me falta el de Yamato-dijo Sora apoyándose en la barra de la cocina.

-hay de cuando acá eres tan formal con ¨Yamato¨ eh?- se burlo Yolei

-este….bueno..yo.. pues..-decía Sora sin poder formar una oración completa

-bueno ya termine – dijo Kari saliendo de la cocina- Mimi me pasas el papel amarillo

-yo te lo paso- dijo Sora rápidamente

-y porque en amarillo Kari? Si el color del amor es el rojo o el rosa-dijo Mimi con ojos soñadores-SI-la acompaño Yolei

-bueno pues eso es porque..-dijo Kari pero Sora no la dejo terminar

-es verdad Kari que buena idea –dijo Sora

-pero de que hablan-le pregunto Yolei

-veras el emblema de la esperanza es de color amarillo o no Kari?- dijo Sora sonriéndole

-así es – Kari se sonrojo- así no los voy a confundir

-es una gran idea, pero ya envolví los míos – dijo mimi triste-oh no pero ya no recuerdo para quien era cada uno, tendré que empezar de nuevo- suspiro Mimi

- hay Mimi pero tus 3 chocolates en rojo son iguales o escribiste nombres?- pregunto Sora

-pues no tienes razón los dejare así-sonrío Mimi-no tienes remedio, y por cierto ya te decidiste por alguno?- le dijo Sora

-no pero como los 3 me gustan por igual dejare que ellos escojan- dijo Mimi alegre

-como quieras- resoplo Sora

Mientras tanto Gatomon, Palmon y Biyomon se preguntaban que pasaba hasta que gatomon se acerco a Kari

-oye Kari, que esta pasando? Que hacen eh?- cuestiono gatomon a Kari

-pues veras gatomon hoy es el día de san Valentín o de el amor y la amistad, en este día le das regalos a las personas mas importantes para ti – contesto Kari a gatomon

-eso significa que le regalaras algo a T.K.?- pregunto la gata

-pues..-Kari se sonrojo-si, porque T.K. es la persona mas importante para mi pero también le regalare a mis amigos

-ya veo oye y…-gatomon bajo la mirada – también nosotros podemos regalar en este día?- pregunto mientras jugaba con los dedos

-claro que si!!!!!- dijo emocionada Kari- estas pensando en Patamon no es verdad? – se río Kari

-Claro que NO cuando es patamon se ve muy pequeño – dijo gatomon alzando la voz

-Oh!! Ya veo entonces es para angemon- se río la niña- no te preocupes gatomon ya lo sabia mira – y le dio una cajita amarilla decorada con el emblema de la esperanza y unas alas – dáselo mientras estoy con T.K. no quiero que moleste-y se alejo de gatomon

Gatomon les contó a Biyomon y a Palmon lo que estaba pasando con las chicas y se quedaron sentadas a seguir mirando.

-Mimi, Yolei , Sora ya tenemos que irnos son las 3:55 y les dijimos a los chicos que los veríamos a las 4:00 – grito Kari

Mientras tanto en la isla file.

-Oye Tai estas seguro que Kari te dijo que nos veríamos aquí?- pregunto Matt

-si dijo que era el único lugar al que tus fans no podían llegar – contesto Tai

-oigan y saben por que no vinieron Davis y Kodi? – pregunto T.K.

-eso es porque es san Valentín – dijo Izzy

-como? Pero si fuera por eso no creen que estamos disparejos? – pregunto Jou

-por lo que sea, de cualquier manera ya compramos sus regalos – dijo sin gana Ken

-no deberías hablar así Ken después de todo son nuestras amigas – le contesto T.K.

-lo que pasa es que mi hermanito se muere de ganas de que Kari le regale algo no es así T.K.- dijo Matt

-no .. eso no es verdad- se sonrojo T.K.

-jajajaja quien pensaría que estaríamos pensando en quien nos regalara – se río Tai

-pero bueno es que las chicas son tan extrañas – dijo Ken

-es que no sabes como tratarlas – dijo Matt

-y tu si? A pero claro olvidaba a tu noviecita – se burlo Jou

-ya les dije que esa niña loca no es mi novia – resoplo Matt

-bueno pero tu también esperas que alguien te regale no Matt?- dijo Izzy

-que? … pues a mi me da igual –respondió Matt

-pues siendo sinceros a los únicos que se les nota el amor son a T.K , Kari y Yolei – dijo Jou

-que estas diciendo?- dijo T.K que se sonrojo

-Miren hay vienen las chicas – dijo Patamon

Kari, Mimi y Yolei venían corriendo pues se les había hecho tarde.

-mira hay están todos- dijo Mimi

-si te dije que llegábamos tarde- le contesto Sora

-bueno lo importante es que llegamos – dijo Kari

-Hola chicas- dijo T.K. cuando ya estaban llegando

-hola T.K. feliz día de San Valentín aquí están tus regalos- dijeron Sora, Mimi y Yolei

Después las chicas hicieron lo mismo con los otros chicos

-Gracias- dijeron los muchachos casi al unísono

-Ahora si control Yolei – grito Yolei y empezó a separarlos

Subió a Sora y a Matt a birdramon , a Mimi, Izzy, Jou y Tai en togemon, a Kari y T.K. en nefertimon y subió a Ken con ella en aquilamon (ya cada digimon sabia adonde tenia que ir birdramon: Freezeland , togemon: Dragon Eye Lake nefertimon: Toy Town y aquilamon: Cohela Beach)

Continuara.....

* * *

o no? bueno si resivo muchos malos comentarios no ........ para los que empiesen a leer el fic pues lo deje hasta aqui por que no se con quien dejar a mimi voten

bueno es todo y gracias por leer


	2. Freezeland el emblema del amor

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, no se cuanto se tarden normalmente en subir capitulos pero los subire cada 3 dias cuando mucho.

* * *

FREEZELAND

Birdramon acababa de bajar a sus pasajeros.

-dime Sora, porque de toda la isla file escogiste el lugar MAS FRIO – casi grito Matt que temblaba de la cintura para abajo.

-hay Matt es tu culpa por no prepararte sabes que hay de todos los climas aquí – le respondió Sora mientras se ponía una chamarra.

Matt se volteo para no verla como si estuviera molesto

-no te enojes, también traje una para ti, se la pedí a T.K.- le dijo Sora para que no se enojara

-a si que T.K. ya sabia de esto?- le pregunto Matt mientras se ponía la chamarra que le ofrecían.

-bueno pues solo estaba al tanto de adonde irías tu, como conseguiría un suéter tuyo?- le respondió Sora

-con la suerte que tengo pudiste pedírsela a Jun ¬¬ - contesto Matt

-jiji , eres bastante popular- se río Sora

-no te burles ¬¬

-ya llegamos Matt-anuncio Sora

-y adonde exactamente llegamos? – pregunto Matt

-aquí – contesto Sora señalando el edificio que estaba enfrente

-vaya!- dijo Matt mirando al Ice Sanctuary.

-entramos? – pregunto Sora dando unos pasos

-claro – sonrío Matt

Sora y Matt entraron al Ice Sanctuary y caminaron hasta estar de frente a la estatua de Angemon. Permanecieron hay por un momento en silencio.

-Matt –llamo Sora

-dime Sora – contesto Matt mientras posaba su mirada en ella

-yo… bueno quería darte tu regalo aparte …-comenzó a hablar Sora pero no pudo continuar pues la mirada de Matt la ponía nerviosa.

-Asi? Y porque? – pregunto Matt que extrañamente no dejaba de sonreír

-bueno … es que yo quería decirte que…..tu… eh me..- Sora se armaba de valor para confesarle al fin sus sentimientos a Matt, pero era difícil Matt siempre había sido serio y ahora como si nada estaba sonriendo seria para ella? Estaría pensando en alguien especial? O seria el efecto del santuario? Además muchas chicas estaban a su alrededor bueno algunas eran insoportables pero otras eran de wow y ella aunque fueran amigos desde hace tiempo no se comparaba con ellas. Estaba pensando en esto cuando una voz la distrajo.

-Sabes Sora- dijo Matt volteando a ver la estatua- yo también quería darte tu regalo en privado, sin embargo no soy tan valiente como tu , jaja – se río Matt- bueno el plan que hicieron tu y las demás es divertido espero que T.K. y Kari terminen juntos, Ken deje su doble personalidad y Mimi se decida pero ahora lo mas importante eres tu dime que es lo que sientes y porque yo? – dijo Matt con un tono muy dulce

Sora se había quedado sorprendida tanto que no podía poner en orden sus ideas sin embargo trato de hablar y ser coherente en lo que decía.

-bueno Matt, yo eh querido decirte que – (mas valor) Sora cerro los ojos y termino- yo te amo y que me gustas desde que te vi por primera ves y que me alegra que pudimos llegar a ser tan buenos amigos y esa es la principal razón por la que no te lo decía- Sora lanzo un gran suspiro pero cuando abrió los ojos desvío su mirada al suelo.

Matt sonrío nuevamente y se acerco a Sora tomo su barbilla y levanto su cara para verla a los ojos.

-Lo que yo pienso de ti es que no eres como las demás chicas, que eres madura y que eres la persona..- respiro profundamente – con la que quiero estar – al terminar de decir esto se acerco mas a Sora y cuando estaba a punto de besarla le dijo – Puedo?-Sora sonrío y solo pudo contestar con un movimiento de la cabeza, ambos sonrieron y Matt la beso fue un beso corto pero muy dulce.

Se separaron poco a poco y Sora recordó algo, tomo su mochila y saco dos paquetes – Matt- llamo

-Dime- contesto Matt

-Bueno la idea era darte tu regalo de San Valentín y aquí esta – Sora le entrego los dos paquetes.

-Puedo?- pregunto Matt tomando el listón de uno

-si- contesto Sora

Matt abrió el paquete y sonrío mas al ver lo que contenía, era un muñeco de gabumon y el emblema de la amistad (el original lo rompió Apocarimon).

-como los conseguiste? – pregunto Matt

-bueno para el muñeco, Gabumon de muy buena gana modelo para mi, jiji – se río Sora- y el emblema, pues tuvimos que trabajar una semana con el señor genai en su laboratorio-contesto Sora.

-de verdad? Jaja nosotros igual – le dijo Matt y saco de su bolsillo el emblema del amor- mi regalo es mas pequeño pero espero te guste- Matt le dio una cajita y su emblema a Sora.

-Puedo?- pregunto Sora

-Claro- le contesto Matt

Sora abrió la caja y vio lo que contenía, una pulsera que tenia unos colguijes de los emblemas del amor y de la amistad.

-Matt como encontraste esto?- pregunto Sora sacándola

-pues la mande a hacer espero que te gustara- contesto Matt

-me encanta- dijo Sora

-te ayudo a ponértela?- pregunto Matt

-claro, por favor – dijo Sora

Matt tomo la pulsera y cuando la iba a abrochar hizo la pregunta que Sora mas quería escuchar- Sora, quisieras ser mi novia?

Una lagrima callo a la mano de Matt, el volteo hacia arriba para decirle que no llorara pero la vio tan feliz que no dijo nada, Sora lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio lo beso esta vez fue mas profundo y mas largo pero igual de dulce, y cuando se separaron Matt pregunto- eso es un si?- por supuesto- contesto Sora.

Sora llamo a birdramon y salieron de Freezeland para regresar de donde habían partido.

(En birdramon)

-oye Sora – la llamo

-dime Matt- contesto

-ahora que lo pienso en donde están gabumon y nuestros digimons? Solo están los de las chicas – pregunto Matt

-es una buena pregunta – dijo Sora pero se volteo y se río

En casa de los Yagami.

-dime gabumon porque estamos encerrados aquí?-pregunto agumon

-pues porque nos enteramos de lo del día de hoy y no querían que le dijéramos a Davis – contesto gabumon

-y por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí- dijo tentomon

-almenos hasta mañana- dijo Kodi

-.y a ti porque te metieron aquí? Pregunto gomamon.

-no lo se, esas chicas están locas solo me dijeron que seria mas seguro para ella que estuviera aquí- suspiro Kodi

-pues ya que- dijo V-mon

-SAQUENOS- gritaron todos mientras golpeaban la puerta de un armario que nadie abriría.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo muchas gracias por sus reviews y si Ken parece que no muestra mucho interes pero se le pasara :p

sigan botando por lo de Mimi

asi muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic.


	3. Cohela Beach el sentimiento de Ken

bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo MIYAKEN espero que les guste

* * *

COHELA BEACH

Yolei y Ken bajaron de aquilamon y Yolei corrió hacia la orilla y haciendo señas hizo que Ken se acercara también. Cuando Ken se acerco a ella Yolei le tomo la mano y se sentaron en la arena.

-Oye Ken, yo quería darte mi regalo en este lugar- comenzó Yolei

-Así? Y por que? Eres como todas las demás esto me pasa cada año pero al triple así que dilo de una ves- contesto Ken con un tono frío

-Bien ME GUSTAS MUCHO!!!-casi le grito Yolei – no tienes por que ser grosero

-ya puedo irme?- solo le dijo Ken

-tienes que contestarme antes- le dijo Yolei

Aunque Ken parecía no mostrar interés Yolei sabia que ese no era el verdadero Ken, este se quedo pensando en lo que realmente sentía hacia sus amigos en especial esa chica tan loca que no se callaba nada y parecía que nada le daba pena como describir ese sentimiento como contestarle y si de verdad lo que sentía hacia ella era amor seria eso? No no podía ser el ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir declaraciones de muchas cada año porque este seria diferente? Solo una sonrisa mover la cabeza negativamente y dar las gracias siempre había sido así pero por que ahora se había comportado tan mal seria por que ella lo conocía de verdad? Muchos pensamientos divagaban por la mente de Ken.

-y bien? Estoy esperando- dijo Yolei aun entusiasmada- aquí esta tu regalo uno es chocolate espero que te guste el otro- y se los dio

Ken recibió los regalos pero no abrió ninguno, le habían hecho pensar a un mas, si esta chica no es especial para mi porque me empeñe en buscar lo mejor para ella? Estuve tres días buscando su regalo pero porque? Porque se sentía así porque le costaba tanto trabajo decirle que no como a otras?

-muchas gracias- alfin contesto algo Ken

-porque?- pregunto Yolei un poco desanimada porque no sabia si se lo decía por el regalo o por sus sentimientos

Ken quería decir que por su declaración pero era realmente lo que quería?-por el regalo no debiste molestarte-contesto

-pero ni siquiera lo has visto como se que te gusto?- le pregunto Yolei

-no importa lo que sea porque me lo diste tu- contesto Ken, pero que había dicho? Solo porque se lo dio ella? Y salio corriendo.

-OYE KEN QUE TE PASA VUELVE-le grito Yolei y como no hubo respuesta salio tras de el

Mientras se alejaba Ken Ken pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo y si de verdad la quiero? Pero porque es tan difícil decírselo siempre hago todo con la mayor eficiencia pero nunca me había enfrentado a una situación así y es que nunca había pensado en eso de tener novia, no puedo huir por siempre pero que hago? Si le digo que no que tal si ya no es mi amiga? Es la mejor y la quiero por siempre conmigo, eh dicho por siempre? Conmigo? .Se detuvo para que Yolei lo alcanzara.

-Ken porque saliste corriendo?

-discúlpame Yolei no sabia que contestarte, me puse nervioso y tenia que pensar- contesto Ken

- así que te pongo nervioso?- se río Yolei

Ken ignoro el comentario y continuo hablando – pienso que no puedo huir para siempre de tu sentimiento y tampoco del mio y aunque nunca eh dado una respuesta positiva me gustaría decirte que la tuya lo es pero es que no me entiendo bien siempre pensaba en mi mismo pero tu me hiciste pensar en los demás eres mi mejor amiga pero además de eso no se si lo que siento por ti es amor o solo una fuerte amistad.

-solo cierra tus ojos y escucha a tu corazón- dijo Yolei muy seria

-como dices?- pregunto Ken

-yo no sabia si me gustabas solo por tu apariencia porque yo simpre me fijo en eso yo no quería decirte que te quería o que me gustabas como te lo dije si no sentía amor de verdad por ti pero Kari me dijo eso ``cierra los ojos y escucha a tu corazón - contesto Yolei

Ken tomo las manos de Yolei y las puso en su pecho, cerró los ojos y después ninguno de los dos sabe que paso, cuando reaccionaron se estaban separando de un beso.

-Te quiero, de verdad te quiero- dijo Ken y le dio otro beso

-sabes aun no has abierto tu regalo- le dijo Yolei

-es verdad- y abrió el regalo que Yolei le dio al verlo comenzó a reírse

-no te gusto me quedo gracioso?- pregunto Yolei

-no es que ya no me acordaba como me veía con esto- y continuo riéndose mientras se ponía los lentes y la capa del emperador de los digimon

-nos vamos su alteza- se burlo Yolei

-si así lo requiere mi emperatriz- continúo el juego Ken

-volvamos con los demás- dijo Yolei y llamo a aquilamon

-espera Yolei no te eh dado mi regalo- dijo Ken

-hay me compraste un regalo, dame dame- dijo Yolei muy emocionada

Ken saco de su mochila un paquete bastante grande

-cielos Ken es enorme debiste pagar mucho- le dijo Yolei

-no tanto además a ti te gusta lo grande e impresionante – le contesto Ken

-no me digas que es una caja de sorpresa- le dijo Yolei

-No- contesto Ken

Yolei abrió la caja, era un oso de peluche bastante grande la caja estaba decorada con flores de colores y el oso sostenía una caja de dulces, era bastante llamativo

-hay que lindo Ken- y se arrojo sobre el tirandolo al suelo- TE AMO

-y yo a ti- le contesto Ken y en eso llego aquilamon

-creo que llegue en mal momento

-ay no ya nos vamos- dijo Yolei levantándose y se subió en aquilamon junto con Ken

CASA MOTOMIYA

-tengo que apresurarme para ver a Kari – gritaba y corría Davis por la casa

-no estará con ese T.K. que tanto mencionas hermanito- lo molesto Jun

-cállate que tampoco has localizado a Matt- le dijo Davis

-que? Yo llamarle el me llamara pero si no lo hace lo veré esta noche en su concierto de San Valentín- le contesto Jun

-Bueno ya me voy- y Davis salio corriendo a casa de Kari

CASA YAGAMI

-han pasado horas- comento agumon

-bueno solo faltan como cuatro horas para el concierto de Matt- dijo Kodi

-yo salgo ya – dijo V-mon y ataco la puerta pero no sucedió nada

-es imposible angewomon puso protección para eso- dijo gabumon

-vaya- dijo gomamon

-no podemos hacer un túnel? – dijo armadillomon

-no me quitaron el digibais-contesto Kodi

-AHHHHH-suspiran todos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la verdad me costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo por la personalidad que tiene Ken.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews e igualmente gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews

El siguiente capitulo ya es el de Mimi asi que para los que no dejan review si quieren dejenlo solo para votar :D

nos vemos ñ_ñ


	4. Dragon Eye Lake la decision de Mimi

y se cerraron las votaciones.

aqui esta el capitulo de Mimi supongo que ya saben quien gano y si no pues lo averiguan :p espero les guste este capi

* * *

DRAGON EYE LAKE

Togemon dejo a sus 4 pasajeros y se marcho rápidamente. Mimi que estaba pensando aun a quien elegir pensó en una buena idea para decidirse les Daria a los tres sus regalos y dependería de su impresión.

-Vamos chicos recuerdan este lugar?- les dijo Mimi

-Claro si aquí molestamos a sidramon - :p dijo Tai

-es un lugar muy bonito, tu lo escogiste Mimi?- le pregunto Jou

-de hecho los lugares los escogió Kari- contesto Mimi- aunque es un poco extraño ya que ella no viajo con nosotros siempre.

-bueno pero ella es de el segundo grupo también ya debe conocer el digimundo hasta mas que nosotros- dijo Izzy

-bueno muchachos yo los traje aquí para darles sus regalos- les dijo Mimi y les dio chocolate a los tres, ella no había comprado regalos especiales porque no se decidía por alguno y no tenia tanto dinero para darle a los tres, pero si les dio su emblema por el que trabajo una semana UNA SEMANA en la que pudo hacer cosas mucho mas divertidas pero bueno valía la pena por verlos a todos tan felices.

-cielos no se como a Sora y a Yolei les pueden gustar los mas serios aunque siendo sincera Matt es muy guapo- dijo hablándose a si misma muy bajito

-que dices Mimi?- pregunto Jou

-ahh…. Que si les gusto su regalo?

-por supuesto Mimi muchas gracias-le dijo Tai

-que bueno que te gusto Tai- le sonrío Mimi

Vaya pero que lindo sonríe, siempre pensé que me gustaba Sora pero cielos no puedo pensar en nada cuando ella me sonríe así. –Tai

Mimi es muy extraña la verdad no la entiendo es todo lo contrario a mi y porque nos habrán separado con ella seria para que no interrumpiéramos a Sora Yolei y Kari?—Izzy

Yo tenía que estudiar pero bueno solo estar con Mimi es mejor que cualquier cosa, pero desde cuando sentí algo por ella? Pero recuerdo que pensé lo mismo cuando las vi a las 4 supongo que es por estar con mis amigos—Jou

Cielos los tres se ven tan lindos sonriendo, ay no me puedo decidir y los tres tuvieron la misma reacción ay pero es que Tai es tan enérgico y tan alegre casi como yo pero Izzy es tan inteligente y que decir de Jou que es tan responsable. –Mimi

Supongo que actuare como Yolei – díganme por que creen que estamos aquí los cuatro?- les dijo Mimi

-pora que no molestáramos a las chicas?- dijo Izzy

-para que nos dieras regalos?-dijo Tai

-porque es día de san Valentín?- dijo Jou

-mas o menos- les dijo Mimi y suspiro- pero lo importante es que quiero decirles que Sora, Yolei y Kari hicieron su elección pero yo no puedo decidirme, la verdad no pensaba decirles esto pero los tres me gustan mucho- les dijo Mimi dejando sorprendidos a los tres.

-bueno Mimi yo…-empezó Tai pero Mimi lo interrumpió

-cállate Tai todavía no termino, es que como elegir los tres son tan guapos – O////O (Izzy, Jou, Tai) – pero todos tienen cualidades diferentes y no se cual de ustedes me gusta mas

-terminaste?-pregunto Izzy

-si Izzy termine- contesto Mimi y respiro profundamente

-Bueno Mimi yo creo que deberías pensar mas en lo que sientes la verdad es que no creo que yo te convenga y aunque me pareces una chica muy linda no te quiero de esa manera – le dijo Jou – pero seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?

-por supuesto Jou y gracias te quiero mucho pero creo que tienes razón no podríamos ser mas que amigos- dijo Mimi sonriendo, Jou se alejo de los tres

-bueno pues yo quería decir que….-dijo Tai pero fue interrumpido de nuevo

-yo creo Mimi que lo que sientes no tiene nada que ver con el amor deberías de reflexionar mas sobre tus sentimientos hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y creo que piensas sentir algo por nosotros por que no somos las elecciones de tus amigas, no podrías decir me gusta Matt libremente porque es aquien quiere Sora igualmente con T.K y Ken aunque bueno como ellos son algo mas pequeños puede ser otra razón no te voy a mentir Mimi me gustas pero no creo que yo sea a quien tu mas quieres losiento- le dijo Izzy y se fue con Jou

Mimi se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Izzy y si era verdad? Sera que lo que sentía por ellos era solo porque no podía pensar en los chicos de sus amigas? O porque quería formar una historia rosa con los digielegidos para no quedarse atrás? No sentía amor real por ninguno? Tenia que pensar respecto a eso, se alejo de Tai y se acerco lo mas que pudo a la orilla del Lago porque Kari había escogido ese lugar para ella? Aunque Kari era la mas pequeña era mas reflexiva que las demás y sobre todo que ella porque esas cosas no le importaban pero ahora estaba en un dilema, Mimi se quedo hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Mimi estas bien?-la llamo Tai

Mimi volteo al escuchar su nombre y de repente como si en la mirada que tenia frente de ella estuvieran todas las respuestas que buscaba se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y de aquien amaba de verdad, siempre había tenido una fijación hacia Tai y es que tenían ideas muy diferentes el decía batalla y ella paz , el pensaba en sus amigos y ella en muchachos y en lucir bien como podía ser Tai la persona a la que amaba?

-Tai hay algo en tu pantalón- dijo Mimi señalando el bolsillo del chico que brillaba con una luz verde

-Ah?-Tai volteo a ver lo que había en su pantalón- es verdad Mimi algunos de nosotros estuvimos con genai para darles estos- y saco de su pantalón el emblema de la pureza

-y porque tu?- le pregunto Mimi

-ya no van a interrumpirme?-pregunto Tai

Mimi se río pero movió la cabeza negativamente

-de acuerdo- empezó Tai- la verdad Mimi es que tu me gustas mucho y a pesar de lo que dijo Izzy yo si creo que tus sentimientos son puros y no solo yo lo creo- Tai señalo el emblema que colgaba de la mano de Mimi

-Tai…- solo dijo Mimi

Tai abraso a Mimi y susurro en su oído- quieres ser mi novia?- Si Tai si quiero- contesto Mimi y Tai le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Mimi se sentí demasiado feliz no quería que ese momento terminara pero recordó que había otros dos muchachos presenciando la escena, con razón Tai no la había besado ¬¬

-bueno chicos vámonos- les dijo Mimi y enseguida llamo de nuevo a Togemon

- y ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto Izzy

-hay ah pasar un rato juntos antes del concierto de san Valentín – ñ_ñ contesto Mimi y se subieron a Togemon.

CASA YAGAMI

Se escuchaban toquidos desde los lados de la puerta, en un lado Davis que no dejaba de tocar y gritar Kari estas hay? Y por dentro los digimons y Kodi que tocaban la puerta del closet y gritaban Sáquenos, hasta que Davis dejo de tocar y se dio cuenta de los gritos entonces pensó que Kari estaría en problemas y entro a la casa (a nadie se le ocurrió cerrar la puerta antes de entrar al digimundo por la computadora de la casa)corrió hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos y ario la puerta

-MUCHAS GRACIAS DAVIS llevamos horas hay- le dijo Kodi

-y Kari?-pregunto Davis

-se fue al digimundo a darle su regalo a T.K.-le dijo rápidamente V-mon

-chismoso- le dijo gabumon

-QUE TENGO QUE IR vamos V-mon –dijo Davis y corrio hacia la computadora- puerta al digimundo ábrete- y se fue

-ya no tiene caso- dijo Kodi – bueno me iré a casa a prepararme para el concierto nos vemos

-y ahora nosotros que hacemos- pregunto gomamon

-pues descansar, comer y esperar a que vuelvan – le dijo tentomon señalando primero la cama, luego el refrigerador y al final la computadora

-pues puedo acostumbrarme- dijo agumon que ya estaba acostado y comiendo

* * *

espero que les haya gustado.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews que me dan animo para seguir escribiendo

lo de Izzy solo es porque recibi votos para el y a Jou nadie lo quiso XD

nos vemos


	5. MT Panorama el corazon de un angel

Bueno aqui les traigo este capitulo espero que les guste y creo que me tarde un poco mas con este pero queria explicar lo que pasa en cada lugar.

* * *

TOY TOWN

Nefertimon bajo a sus pasajeros y regreso a ser gatomon que se acerco a Kari.

-oye Kari puedes decirle a T.K. lo de angemon- le susurro a Kari

-y porque no se lo dices tu?- contesto Kari

-es que esta muy cerca patamon-dijo gatomon

-patamon- lo llamo Kari- puedes venir un momento-dijo a patamon- ya ve- le dijo a gatomon

Gatomon se acerco con T.K. a quien también en un susurro le dijo – T.K. podrías transformar a patamon en angemon- T.K. se río un momento pero le dijo que si y lo hizo

-porque hiciste eso T.K. algo importante?- pregunto angemon

-si, tienes que irte con angewomon- T.K. señalo a donde ya estaba angewomon

-anden váyanse- les dijo Kari y angewomon se llevo a angemon captando lo que quería decir Kari.

MOUNTAIN PANORAMA

Angemon y angewomon llegaron a mountain panorama para disfrutar de la vista sin tener que volar para ello.

-oye angemon te gusta este lugar?- pregunto angewomon

-pues si, tiene una linda vista, dime me trajiste aquí para no molestar a Kari?- dijo angemon

-si, Kari me lo pidió de favor antes de venir para acá – contesto angewomon

-uhmm, oye y donde están los demás?- pregunto angemon

-ah pues como se enteraron de esta reunión y Kari y las demás chicas no querían que Davis se enterara y me hicieron encerrarlos fue cruel aunque divertido- contesto divertida angewomon

-así que fui el único que no se dio cuenta- dijo angemon

-es que cuando eres patamon eres bastante inocente- le contesto angewomon

- bueno un poco- dijo angemon

Angewomon se acerco mas a angemon y le dijo bajito- aunque no solo hemos venido por eso

Angemon no se sorprendió del todo, pero si sorprendió a angewomon tomándole las manos atrayéndola mas a el – y por que mas vinimos?- pregunto con voz serena

-bueno pues no se si sea correcto o si esto no debería pasarnos pero yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti angemon- contesto angewomon mirando a angemon (aunque la verdad no estoy muy segura como ven con esas cosas en la cabeza)

-y dime angewomon- comenzó angemon que se transformo de nuevo en patamon- solo te gusto cuando soy angemon?- termino patamon

Angewomon regreso a ser gatomon- pues a decir verdad no patamon, pero me siento mas ya sabes normal cuando ambos somos iguales- contesto gatomon

Patamon sonrío ampliamente y se acerco a gatomon, voló por encima de su cabeza y le coloco un silbato

Gatomon lo tomo entre sus garras y pregunto- es el que me dio Kari?

-si- contesto patamon – un día lo encontré y pensé en dártelo en este día cuando T.K. me dijo lo que se celebraba

-muchas gracias creí que lo había perdido para siempre- dijo gatomon y abraso al pequeño patamon

FILE CITY

Davis aterrizo en File City y antes de que el viera a alguien, lo vieron a el.

-Oh, oh – exclamo Sora

Mimi, Yolei y Sora al ver a Davis corrieron a esconderse por la ciudad (llevando con ellas a los muchachos)

-Vamos no se escondan se que están hay- grito Davis

-No querían que vinieras Davis no te van a contestar- le dijo V-mon.

-bueno entonces tendremos que buscar a Kari a la antigua-dijo Davis- Digievoluciona- grito para que V-mon se transformara en raidramon y se subió en este para ir en busca de Kari.

-Vaya espero que no encuentre a Kari pronto- dijo Mimi

-yo espero lo mismo-dijo Matt- pobre de mi hermanito

-pero en fin esperemos que todo salga bien con T.K y Kari- dijo Yolei- y dinos Matt que tocaras esta noche?

-pues es una especie de sorpresa - contesto Matt – no es así Izzy?

-eh? A si – dijo Izzy

CASA MOTOMIYA

-hay porque no llamas Matt- decía Jun que jugaba con el cable del teléfono

-hija porque no vas tu con el?- le pregunto su madre

-hay mama pero si tu fuiste la que me dijo que no lo hiciera- contesto Jun

-ah es verdad- dijo su madre y se fue

-Hay pero si ya casi es hora del concierto (en realidad falta mucho) debo prepararme –dijo Jun y se fue a su habitación

CASA YAGAMI

-Hija ya regresamos- grito desde la entrada la señora Yagami que regresaba de hacer sus compras

-HOLA SEÑORA YAGAMI-saludaron todos los digimons

-cielo creo que veo cosas- dijo la señora y se desmayo

-pero si solo son agumon, y gabumon y tentomon y gomamon y que diablos hacen todos aquí?- pregunto el señor Yagami

-pues es que nos encerraron en el closet y ya salimos- dijo agumon

TOY TOWN

-Oye Kari- dijo T.K.- yo quería darte esto- T.K le dio a Kari un digihuevo de cristal

-hay T.K. es muy bonito- Kari tomo el digihuevo (sin ver lo que contenia) y lo metio en su mochila- lo abrire después- dijo pues noto como la sangre se le subia a las mejillas a T.K.

-yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti- Kari tomo los dos paquetes de su mochila y primero le dio el chocolate y después el regalo pero cuando se lo estaba dando se distrajo y lo soltó antes de que T.K. lo tomara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews que me dan animos para seguir escribiendo

y un agradecimiento especial a Lord Pata que me dio la idea de Patamon MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

sigan dejando sus reviews y para los que tuvieron dudas de el campeonato de Tai aqui estan los resultados

IZZY: 2 votos JOU: 4 votos y TAI: 8 votos debo de decir que tambien votaron 2 de mis amigas y mis hermanos


	6. Toy Town el mejor amigo

Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo mas esperado por todos el TAKARI espero que les guste.

* * *

Kari estaba ahora llorando, pues el regalo que tenia para T.K. se había roto al dejarlo caer, pero es que T.K. se veía tan feliz que no pudo dejar de mirarlo y como siempre pasaba cuando lo veía perdió la concentración y olvido lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kari no llores- le dijo T.K. con preocupación y se acerco a ella

-pero es que deveras quería que lo tuvieras- le respondió Kari entre sollozos

-no te preocupes Kari, si te hace sentir mejor aceptare cualquier otra cosa que me des- le dijo T.K. intentando consolarla

-hay T.K. pero no creo encontrar algo tan especial como lo que quería darte – dijo Kari

-algo especial?- pregunto T.K.

-si, este día tenia que ser especial- contesto Kari

-pero Kari, este día si es especial- dijo T.K.

-así y como?- pregunto Kari

-bueno para empezar estamos en el digimundo, este lugar es muy bonito y me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos- le sonrío T.K.

-es por eso que lo elegí- dijo Kari que empezaba a dejar de llorar

T.K. se acerco mas a ella y con sus manos limpio las lagrimas que Kari tenia- no tienes porque sentirte triste Kari, si lo que querías era darme un di especial me lo diste, lo único que yo quería en este día era pasarlo contigo

Kari que ya había dejado de llorar miro a T.K. a los ojos y lo abrazo fuertemente- yo también T.K.- estuvieron por un largo rato así abrasados hasta que Kari se separo de el para hablar.

-hay lo siento mucho T.K. siempre tienes que soportar mi humor- dijo Kari y le sonrío

-no te preocupes Kari eres mi mejor amiga- le contesto T.K.- para que si no están los amigos?

-si- dijo Kari "amigos"-tienes razón

Porque no se lo dices T.K por que es tan difícil siempre muestras una actitud positiva ante todo pero no puedes con esto? Pero es que es mi amiga que tal si me dice que le gusta Davis? Pero que dices te trajo a ti, a ti solamente de hecho no le aviso a Davis así o mas obvio? – T.K tenía una lucha interna con su razón

No debiste traerlo Kari pero que estoy pensando si planee esto por días por meses y de por los mensajes de Sora, Yolei y Mimi a ellas les fue de maravilla bueno es que convivimos mucho es normal que nos hallamos enamorado no? Pero T.K. es tan popular y como no va a serlo si es tan guapo es bueno en deportes y se porta muy lindo con todos todas las chicas están tras el y la verdad a veces me gustaría no ser una de esas- pensaba Kari mientras el silencio entre los dos se hacia cada vez mas profundo

ES AHORA O NUNCA- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

T.K.-dijo Kari

-Kari- dijo al mismo tiempo T.K.

-ah.. tu primero- dijo Kari

-ah…. No no tu primero- le contesto T.K.

-bueno-comenzó Kari- de cualquier manera para eso te traje aquí- dio un largo suspiro- T.K. tu y yo bueno hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y bueno no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda por nada.

Si es el día de la amistad también que piensas T.K. que te va ah decir me gustas mucho T.K. – por supuesto Kari yo pienso lo mismo no quisiera que nuestra amistad se perdiera- le dijo T.K.

Bueno aun no termino- Kari se sonrojo y continuo- T.K. bueno yo quería decirte que..- Kari iba a terminar de decirlo cuando T.K. la interrumpió

-KARI TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO- casi le grito

Kari se quedo muy sorprendida y no pudo contestar nada pero comenzó a reírse de nervios.

-no es para que te burles Kari si vas a decirme que yo a ti no esta bien pero no te burles- le dijo T.K. que estaba bastante avergonzado y mirando al suelo

-no, no es eso T.K. es que..bueno yo quería decirte lo mismo tu me gustas mucho, no yo te amo T.K. – dijo Kari que se agacho para ver a los ojos a T.K.- no te escondas – le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-jiji- T.K. se río y levanto la mirada- yo igual Kari

- tu igual que T.K.- dijo Kari que sonreía divertida

-yo igual te amo- completo T.K.- es por eso que solo quería pasar este día contigo

hay no puedo creer que viva el sueño de todas las chicas de la escuela- pensó Kari y se abrazo del cuello de T.K.

-y ahora?- pregunto T.K.

-no lo se tu dímelo- dijo Kari acercándose a su rostro

T.K. la abrazo por la cintura y cuando estaban a punto de besarse…..

-KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Davis

T.K. y Kari se separaron rápidamente aunque de mala gana.

-Hola Davis que pasa?- saludo Kari

-como que que pasa? Nadie me dijo que vendríamos al digimundo a pasar san Valentín- dijo molesto Davis.

-hay Davis es que ya sabes las chicas Sora no podía tenerte hay con Matt verdad o Yolei con Ken no eres el único que no debía enterarse, ya sabes como son nuestros hermanos los involucrados nos enteramos- dijo Kari tratando de que Davis no se molestara y que por el momento no supiera lo de T.K.

-uhmm a mi me parece que si sabían- dijo Davis

-no claro que no nos enteramos por casualidad no es así T.K.?- dijo volteando a ver a T.K.

-si es verdad Davis pero como tenia un regalo para Kari le dije que viniéramos para acá- dijo T.K.

-así? Esta bien – dijo Davis

-pero ya que estas aquí Davis aquí esta tu chocolate- dijo Kari y le dio un paquete mitad naranja y mitad azul

-hay que linda Kari pero yo olvide tu regalo me perdonas? Te lo entregare en el concierto- dijo Davis

-hay Davis no tienes por que regalarme nada, no te preocupes- dijo Kari

-oye Kari y que te regalo T.K.?- pregunto Davis

-ah pues todavía no lo veo- dijo Kari y fue por el regalo

T.K. le empezó a hacer señas a Kari para que no lo abriera frente a Davis y ella a si lo hizo

-mejor lo veo luego- dijo Kari- podría romperse- miro a T.K. que sonreía igual que ella, bueno quien diría que un regalo roto seria la manera perfecta de acercarse.

-si tienes razón- dijo Davis- vámonos que ya casi es hora del concierto Matt ya debió irse

-es verdad- vamos Kari- dijo T.K. y en eso iban regresando Gatomon y Patamon

-y ustedes no eran angemon y angewomon?- pregunto Kari

-si, bueno éramos- contestaron los dos y se rieron

-bueno vamos- dijo T.K. y transformaron a patamon y gatomon en nefertimon y pegasusmon.

FILE CITY

-yo me voy chicos- anuncio Matt- Sora tiene sus entradas y espero que estén puntuales – termino y fue junto con Izzy

-esperamos a T.K. y Kari o los dejamos?- pregunto Mimi

-mejor vámonos- dijo Yolei y todos la siguieron

T.K. Kari y Davis llegaron a file city, se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas a prepararse para el concierto de los teenage wolves.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado sigan dejando reviews negativos y positivos de cualquier manera me sirven

un agradecimiento especial a mi hermano que como no sabia que le podia dar Kari a T.K. me dio la idea de hacer que se rompiera y que haci empesara el acercamiento ñ_ñ MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!

Lord Pata: es verdad gatomon tenia un regalo para angemon pero se lo va a dar en el concierto.


	7. El Concierto un beso de TK

Aqui les traigo la primera mitad del concierto de Matt disculpenme por tardar tanto pero como que hubo un problema y no podia entrar a mi cuenta les prometo actualizar de nuevo mañana por el atraso

* * *

ESCENARIO

-es eso lo que pondras de video de fondo Izzy?- dijo Matt

-si Matt, me tarde mucho haciéndolo y convenciendo a los muchachos que me dejaran grabarlos pero ya esta listo- contesto Izzy

-pues esta fantástico Izzy será perfecto- dijo Matt

-y dime Matt que tienes planeado cantar?- pregunto Izzy

-bueno era día de la amistad para mi pero por suerte tengo mas canciones y escogí dos especiales para esta noche- contesto Matt

- si no fuera por que Sora es valiente hubieras tenido que tocar lo de siempre- dijo Izzy

-Cállate- dijo molesto Matt- además yo lo dije primero

-sin la oportunidad no lo habrías hecho- dijo Izzy

-bueno bueno cambiemos de tema- dijo Matt que ya se había puesto rojo

CASA YAGAMI

-Kari todavía no estas lista?- pregunto impaciente Tai de nuevo

-no Tai no molestes- contesto Kari

-Kari le has dado la vuelta a tu armario más de diez veces- dijo Tai

-no entenderías lo importante que es- dijo Kari

-------------------------------------TIMBRE---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-quien es?- grita Tai antes de abrir la puerta

-soy yo T.K.-contesta

-adelante- dijo Tai al abrir la puerta- haber si puedes hacer que Kari salga de su cuarto

T.K. camino hasta la puerta del cuarto de Kari – Kari, ya estoy aquí, te falta mucho?- dijo T.K.

-NO estoy lista- dijo Kari saliendo rápidamente de su cuarto y abrazándose a T.K.

-ujum- hizo ruido Tai

-hay losiento hermano- dijo Kari soltando a T.K.

-bueno almenos la sacaste- dijo Tai

-jaja-se río T.K.- oye Tai no debes pasar por Mimi?

-si, pero tu como lo sabes?- contesto Tai

-bueno Toy town es uno de los lugares mas lejanos de la isla file hay mucho tiempo para hablar- respondió T.K.

-bueno ya me voy solo quería asegurarme de que Kari estuviera lista- dijo Tai y se fue

-al fin solos- dijo Kari

T.K. sonrío y se acerco a Kari de nuevo estaban a punto de besarse cuando.

-Hija ya te vas?- pregunto su madre

-no Mama por que?- contesto Kari resignada (al parecer ese día no se daría su primer beso) T.K. se rio al ver la cara que ponía Kari

-llamo Sora dijo que si la podían esperar que no quería irse sola, creo que también viene Jou- dijo su madre

-esta bien mama- dijo Kari y en eso tocaron el timbre- quien?

-soy Sora- dijo

ya vámonos- dijo Kari se despidió de sus papas diciéndoles que no se preocuparan que el padre de Matt los llevaría y prácticamente jalo a T.K. hacia fuera

-no es tu día verdad Kari?- dijo Sora- no estas del todo bien

-oh enserio?- dijo Kari y volteo a ver a T.K. este le sonrío

-oh ya veo que inoportuna- dijo Sora

-tu no mi mama y mi hermano y por si fuera poco Davis- dijo Kari

-de que hablan?- le pregunto Jou a T.K.

-jaja- se río T.K. de nuevo- Kari esta algo molesta por que todo el día nos han interrumpido

- y tu no? Que jamás te desesperas?- dijo Jou

- no es eso también iba a molestarme pero me dio mucho gusto cuando vi la cara de Kari se lo mucho que me quiere- contesto T.K.

CASA TACHIKAWA

-se me ve bien esto mama?- le decía Mimi a su mama cada vez que se cambiaba

-si hija se te ve precioso- respondía ella cada vez

-hay mama como voy a saber que se me ve mejor si a todo contestas lo mismo – dijo Mimi

-bueno hija vas a un concierto de rock no a una fiesta elegante ponte algo de acuerdo a la ocasión- le dijo su mama

-tienes razón me quedo con esto- dijo Mimi viéndose por ultima vez en el espejo

------------------------------------------TIMBRE----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La madre de Mimi fue a abrir la puerta donde encontro a Tai – si?- dijo

-ah buenas tardes señora se encuentra Mimi?- dijo Tai

-Mimi un muchachito muy apuesto te busca- grito la madre de Mimi- pasa pasa –completo dirigiéndose a Tai

-Tai!!!!!!! Ya estas aquí – dijo Mimi y corrió para abrasarlo

- ya estas lista Mimi- dijo Tai sonrojado

-yo nací lista- contesto Mimi y lo soltó para tomarle la mano- vámonos

-compermiso- dijo Tai y salieron

CASA INOUE

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE KEN SEA MI NOVIO- decía una y otra vez Yolei mientras se arreglaba.

-hija ya vinieron por ti – aviso su mama

Yolei corrió a la puerta pero se decepciono al ver a Kodi en la puerta y no a Ken- Kodi que haces aquí?

-bueno pues creí que nos iríamos juntos- contesto Kodi

-bueno pues no cambio de planes tendrás que ir con alguien más- dijo Yolei- no ves que mi novio vendrá por mí

-pero….-dijo Kodi y Yolei cerro la puerta

-awwww bueno será mejor que alcance a Kari y T.K., Jou dijo que fuera con ellos pero no lo quise escuchar.

----------------------------------------------TIMBRE------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kodi ya te dije que..-dijo Yolei pero se quedo callada al ver a Ken y no ah Kodi- KEN!!!!!

-Hola- saludo Ken- ya nos vamos?

-si – contesto rápidamente Yolei – solo déjame ir por mis cosas

-deacuerdo

CASA MOTOMIYA

-apresúrate Davis estas peor que una chica- dijo Jun que tocaba la puerta del baño

-no me apresures tu tuviste mas tiempo que yo- contesto Davis

-bueno, pero si no te apresuras Kari se ira sin ti,o peor aun con T.K. – se burlo Jun

-ya me voy- grito Davis que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-jaja no que no ah es verdad yo también tengo que salir para que Matt me vea antes del concierto- dijo Jun y se fue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CASA YAGAMI

-------------------------------------------------TIMBRE---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-si?- dijo la señora Yagami

-muy buenas tardes señora se encuentra Kari?- dijo Davis

-hay no lo siento mucho Davis ella se fue hace un rato con su novio- contesto la señora Yagami

CRASH solo escucho Davis en su interior que algo se rompía – bueno muchas gracias- dijo Davis decepcionado y así tomo rumbo hacia el concierto.

BACK STAGE

-MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Jun al entrar a donde Matt ya se preparaba

-Jun- dijo Matt y levanto la mano en señal de saludo

-hay Matt que grosero eres estuve esperando tu llamada todo el día y nada pero ya decía yo que ……………..- le regañaba Jun

Matt solo la veía no escuchaba lo que decía, creía que si hacia como si le hacia caso se iría mas pronto, pero en eso llego la persona que mas quería ver Matt, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hacia Sora.

-ah Hola Sora- dijo Jun mientras veía como se le acercaba Matt así que fue hacia donde Sora antes que el y le susurro- sabes Matt ya casi es mi novio

Sora se río pero le contesto- Así?- y cuando termino de decirlo Matt la estaba besando

CRASH (volvamos a imaginar el sonido de algo que se rompe) – que es lo que te sucede Matt no pudiste habérmelo dicho?- grito muy enojada Jun

-el que?- contesto Matt

-que estabas saliendo con Sora- dijo Jun

-no es algo que deba hablar contigo- contesto Matt y Jun salio muy enojada de hay

-bueno Matt lo siento por Jun ya tengo que irme- dijo Sora

-esta bien, espero que te guste el concierto- dijo Matt y volvió a besarla

-por supuesto- dijo Sora y salio de hay para reunirse con T.K., Kari, Jou y con Tai, Mimi, Yolei y Ken que iban llegando.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente disculpen el retraso este esta dividido en dos porque se me hiso muy largo y la verdad a mi me da flojera leer fics de capitulos muy muy largos

GRACIAS POR LEER


	8. El Concierto un fin planeado

Aqui esta la segunda parte del concierto de Matt espero que les guste si me costo trabajo hacer el final ñ_ñU

* * *

-muchachos alfin los alcanzó- dijo Kodi que llegaba corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos

-hay Kodi te dije que te vinieras con nosotros- dijo Jou

-es que creí que me iría con Yolei pero me hecho ¬¬ no fuera a molestarla con Ken- se quejo Kodi

-hay Kodi como esperabas que me fuera contigo teniendo un novio como Ken- dijo Yolei, Ken solo se río

El lugar comenzó a llenarse poco a poco mientras daban "llamadas" para comenzar el concierto. Se dio la ultima llamada y los teenage wolves entraron al escenario

-hey Kari vamos- le dijo T.K. apuntando hacia un lugar mas vacío, Kari solo asintió y le sonrío. En ese momento angemon y angewomon llegaban a ver el concierto desde "arriba"

-oye angewomon dime donde están los demás?- pregunto angemon

-bueno pues no lo se ya salieron de su encierro, tal vez no quisieron venir- contesto angewomon

El concierto comenzó y el vocalista hizo su entrada, Matt entro al escenario montado en garurumon – FELIZ DIA A TODOS!!!! Espero que disfruten de este día tanto como yo- dijo Matt al público diciendo lo último al mirar a Sora.

**Whenever i'm alone**** with you,**

**you make me feel like i am home again.**

**whenever i'm alone with you,**

**you make me feel like i am whole again.**

**Whenever i'm alone with you,**

**you make me feel like i am young again.**

**whenever i'm alone with you,**

**you make me feel like i am fun again.**

-porque estabas tan molesta Kari?- pregunto T.K.

-bueno es que…. Siempre nos están interrumpiendo- dijo Kari con cara de enfado

**However far away,**

**i will always love you.**

**however long i stay,**

**i will always love you.**

**whatever words i say,**

**i will always love you;**

**i will always love you.**

En las pantallas del escenario aparecía un video de los digieligidos desde pequeños, de sus amigos digimon y de las aventuras de los segundos niños elegidos; claro para esta primera canción la mayoría eran de Sora y Matt.

**Whenever i'm alone with you,**

**you make me feel like i am free again.**

**whenever i'm alone with you,**

**you make me feel like i am clean again.**

Mientras tanto Jou había hecho que se Kodi se alejara de las "parejas" diciéndole que a nadie le gusta un tercero, para dejar solos a las dos parejas que tenia a la vista.

**However far away,**

**i will always love you.**

**however long i stay,**

**i will always love you.**

**whatever words i say,**

**i will always love you;**

**i will always love you.**

Y así termino la primera canción de Matt – una canción de amor para comenzar este concierto, por cierto no se sorprendan por los videos que ven son de mis amigos para quienes es este concierto. La música continúo por un buen rato.

- que bonita canción verdad T.K.?- dijo Kari

-si claro mi hermano canta muy bien- contesto T.K.

-pero esa esa canción es para los enamorados y yo todavía no me siento como una- dijo Kari

-de verdad? Tan mal novio soy?- dijo T.K. sonriéndole

-sabes a lo que me refiero- Kari hizo un puchero

T.K. se río por el comentario de Kari pero la abraso por la cintura – usted señorita a ofendido mi honor- le dijo T.K. a modo de broma

-y que va a hacer para recuperarlo?- dijo Kari continuando el juego

-uhm, pues nada- dijo T.K. y la soltó- es suficiente castigo así

-T.K.!!!!!!- casi grito Kari, T.K. se estaba riendo por las caras de enojo que hacia Kari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-no te pareció una canción hermosa Ken? O te parezco mas hermosa yo?- dijo Yolei

ñ_ñU -estas actuando como en las novelas Yolei- contesto Ken

-hay Ken pero es un concierto de amor no ves? Tienes que decirme cosas lindas- dijo Yolei

-pero es nuevo para mi no me obligues a hacerlo- dijo Ken pero Yolei tenia ojos de borrego a medio morir- Te Amo- dijo y eso fue suficiente para Yolei por que volvió a fijar su vista en Matt, Ken la abrazo por los hombros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La última canción de Matt comenzó, una canción especialmente para los primeros digielegidos .

**Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte**

**Ima**** sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**

**Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa**

**Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai**

**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou**

**Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai**

**Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja**

**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**

**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**

-WAAAII!!!!!!!!!!!!- empeso a gritar Mimi

-tranquilisate Mimi, no es para tanto- dijo Tai

-hay es que salgo tambien en todo el video de Izzy- dijo Mimi

-tu siempre te ves bien Mimi- le dijo Tai- pero crei que gritabas por la cancion

-hay Tai que lindo eres – dijo Mimi y lo abrazo

**Kitto toberu sa on my love**

**Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte**

**Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou**

**Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte**

**Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara**

**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou**

**Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai**

**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja**

**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na**

**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo**

Kari estaba muy emocionada gritaba y brincaba de emoción aunque estaba un poquito enojada con T.K. por la broma que le había hecho.

-oye Kari- le dijo T.K., ella volteo a verlo y cuando menos lo pensó T.K. la beso, fue un beso dulce y corto, aunque a Kari aunque hubiera sido de dos días le hubiera parecido de lo mas corto, sonrío fuertemente y abrazo a T.K.

-pero porque estabas jugando conmigo?- le pregunto Kari

-no lo se –dijo T.K.- como siempre nos interrumpían pensé que si te besaba de sorpresa no habría por que te molestaras- Kari sonrío aun mas.

**Kitto toberu sa on my love**

**Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja**

**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**

**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**

**Kitto toberu sa oh yeah**

**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja**

**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na**

**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo**

**Kitto toberu sa on my love**

Matt termino su ultima canción eh hizo subir a todos sus amigos para despedirse del publico, mientras muchos fuegos artificiales formaban las palabras I LOVE YOU

-y eso Matt es la parte final?- pregunto Jou

-no la verdad no se que es- dijo Matt- pero es un lindo detalle de quien lo haya hecho

-yo se quien lo hizo- dijo Kari riéndose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-es muy lindo, muchas gracias- dijo angemon mirando a su "novia" digital

Angewomon tenia cara de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que le había dado Kari y mas de cómo lo había metido hay pero claro le dio instrucciones de cómo activarlo- no es nada angemon te quiero

-yo también te quiero- dijo angemon y se besaron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jou, Kodi e Izzy se fueron a sus casas mientras que las parejas se quedaron un rato mas paseando, bajo la hermosa luna llena que se podía ver esa noche podían observarse a cuatro parejas de chicos que acababan de pasar el mejor día de san Valentín de sus vidas.

"lo logramos"- pensaban en ese momento cuatro chicas

CASA YAGAMI

En la casa Yagami solo se escuchaba el ruido del televisor encendido había un partido de futbol y el Sr. Yagami por supuesto que lo veía

-ya llegamos- dijeron al entrar Tai y Kari

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tai y Kari pusieron cara de ? y se fueron a su cuarto

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL- gritaron el Sr. Yagami, agumon, tentomon, gomamon, wormon y armadillomon que se habían instalado perfectamente en la casa.

-con que aquí se escondieron- dijo Tai

-si… se escondieron- dijo Kari, se río y se fue a dormir definitivamente este fue el mejor día de su corta vida.

FIN

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado el final muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic la verdad que me dieron muchos animos de escribir ya que en mi fic anterior recibi bastantes comentarios malos muchas gracias a todos y si les gustaria un final alterno pueden decirme sus ideas ñ-ñ.

las canciones son Love Song de The Cure y pues la otra creo que la conocen Butterfly

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
